I'm Gred, He's Forge
by PrincessLesse
Summary: This isn't twincest. Standard Disclaimers apply. Fred and George, George and Fred. The marvellous pranksters would like to offer you a Canary Cream.


**I'm Gred, He's Forge**

Once upon a time, because there is such a thing, there were these two boys. Yet, they were unique and unusual boys. Unique because they did magic, unusual because they were twins. Or perhaps that's the other way around.

Fred and George or George and Fred, were usually together to do the basis of their elemental magic. Elemental meaning they could put many things together to make something unusually funny. As is with twins, they would usually be funny, because they had this twin vibe going, because they were twins. Well, we had twins of special stature. They were geniuses!

Fred and George or George and Fred were able to create things for the enjoyment of others. They were able to do things that other wizards couldn't do. Their life-long dream being "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" with the bangs and booms that went along with a life like that. So, now that you know about this background of particular twins, of how they are and what they are, you get to hear the real story, that really does start out 'Once upon a time...'

"Arthur, we're having twins!"

"Twins, m'dear? That's lovely, I do hope that they shall be girls, as we've already three boys. What a wonder it will be to have five children. Do you think we'll manage?"

"Of course we'll manage, Arthur, what are you thinking? You have a job at the ministry, and I am here, pregnant with twins. Whatever makes you think we won't manage?"

"Nothing, m'dear, nothing at all. I'll all think we'll live happily together, discarding the fact that You-Know-Who is still out there, notorious for death and destruction! We shall manage, Molly, m'dear!"

"Yes, Arthur, that is what we shall do. We shall manage with our children, and live happily with no death and destruction near us."

And so the beginning of the founding of the twins. Makes one wonder, how did all of the Weasleys survive if they were so high on the Dark Lord's list? There were so many of them, and weren't Arthur and Molly both on the Order of the Phoenix? Yet, that is for another story at another time. This, my dear readers, is about the Twins!

At age two, the twins were destructive and angelic. Wondrous things that they were, they were no walk in the park, but they were quite the joyous little creatures they were.

"Slugs!"

"Ants!

"Bugs!!" They chorused together in their bubbly two-year-old voices.

"No, no, dears, bugs are not for play. They are for watching and leaving alone!" said their dear mother.

"Mummy, Fred wants bugs!"

"No, Fred, dear, you can't have bugs."

So went the usual day of tug-of-war with the toddlers, telling them what they musn't have, what they musn't do. Little did she know, telling the twins this would only cause them to think, and to want, and to yearn for what they couldn't have. Eventually, it made them want and decide that they would make. Making always had better qualities; because then you knew that it'd work the way you wanted it to.

Six years past, the twins now being eight, and rather brilliant, but already annoyed by the ever brilliant brother, Percy. So, of course they wouldn't show their smarts, about how truly amazing they are. Instead, they tortured their younger brother, Ron.

"Ronnikens, would you like a lolly? We all like lollys!" George, or was it Fred? asked Ron.

Ron's doleful eyes stared at them, bright with want of a treat before supper.

"Yes!"

"Ickle Ronny has to ask nicely," said Fred or was it...

"I want the lolly, please?" Ron asked, nice as a six year old could.

"Here you go, Ron! Eat and be merry, and then you'll realize just what a great joy it could be!" said the twins, chorusing once again of their own accord.

So Ron took the lolly, which was a curious green colour, and yet he licked it once, not realizing and licked it again. Acid pops were always fun, thought Fred and George.

"George and Fred Weasley, get yourselves down here THIS INSTANT!" yelled their mum. She was highly troubled, as the twins were always the troublesome pair. Where did they get this behaviour, she wondered.

"Yes, Mum!" wondered the twins. Whatever could they have done, to warrant such a yell?

"You gave Ronald an acid pop? Another accursed tricks that you two have done! Do you want to go degnome the garden?"

Little Fred and Little George shook their heads no, but their mum was past being sympathetic to the two little heathens, and sent them on their way.

At Hogwarts, their reign was known by all, the devious tricksters met up with another--Lee Jordan. With this trio of troublemakers, it made life at Hogwarts stir again, not unlike it was years ago, with a foursome known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

Now, with all their power and glory with a castle that had many-a passages, with clues and secrets, they realized what it really meant to be a troublemaker. Now they knew, and forever did they realize, that it was much better, with the god given gift they were granted: Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Now, here are my two favourite customers! How are you?"

"Never better, out of toad spawn--"

"And nose biting teacups--"

"And disappearing ink--"

"As well as the Muggle device, smoke screens."

"Well, well, now this is what a true customer needs. What say you I throw in a couple of 'Shrinking Keys' for free?"

"You say I that it works great!" said Fred or George.

"Now, now Fred,"--It was Fred--, "You know that it would be better to give our valued supplier a bit of a hint."

With that in mind, they nodded, and gave their supplier, or the clerk of Zonko's, a scribbled upon parchment, merely stating "Weasley Wizard Wheezes".

"With that, we bid farewell, we have our things--"

"And we must be going. Now, tootles!"

As the clerk watched them leave, he gave a smile and looked at the parchment. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes, founded by Gred and Forge."

"I believe those twins have something," so said the clerk.

And as the years went on, so did the twins, creating this and that, as well as things that a troublemaker of their status should have. They created Canary Creams and Extendable Ears. What a pranksterous duo these two made. What a great one, indeed. Or perhaps it's a great two?

When these gods among men left a promising school of Hogwarts because of a dastardly witch, they left to truly start their prank shop, so nicely funded by the Boy Who Lived. Yet, they came back, to see what great magic they had done, and to see a monument to them, there in the corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm Gred, he's Forge," said one of the twins. You never really knew which one was which, for they were one in the same, being twins and all. Now everyone can show salute to those twins, indeed, by wearing the crocodile suits and a pimp hat with a feather.

As is that's their trademark outfit.

"He's Gred, I'm Forge, and we are the founders of "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". Would you like a Canary Cream? Compliments of the shoppe."


End file.
